


Complete

by Sakamichi



Series: blazing [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Hangyul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Yohan gives what Hangyul wants





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short work but please take note of the tags and that there is a small part about hangyul's past in reference to his actual real childhood, but this is just fan fiction

Hangyul wasn't able to stop a single tear immediately falling from his eyes as soon as he heard what Yohan just told him.

They were in the middle of their small living room, with Yohan sitting on the old but still comfortable couch while Hangyul himself was on the floor, in between his mate's thighs, hands frozen against Yohan's sides.

They were casually talking about how they spent the past week as it had been days since they both found matching free times off their respective schedules. While Yohan runs a community _dojang_ and teaches small kids basic martial arts together with his sisters, Hangyul busies himself as a resident choreographer under a famous entertainment label.

The two were simply chilling, cuddling, and enjoying each others' company as the TV airs some late night variety show in the background, when Hangyul reached for the remote beside Yohan. The omega started giggling, somehow tickled by the soft, accidental brush of Hangyul's fingers over his waist.

Hangyul decided then to start a tickle attack, because there was no way he could resist listening to more of Yohan's uncontrollable soft giggles and amusing whimpers.

So he quickly positioned himself in between Yohan's legs, his hands reaching up towards Yohan's sides, about to start tickling his already giggling mate.

Yohan already couldn't stop how much he was laughing, trying to cover his sides and stopping Hangyul's hands, when he unconsciously dropped the bomb.

"G-gyul, stop! Oh my God, w-wait, the baby, help --"

Hangyul's whole being almost froze at that exact moment.

"Yohan... What baby?"

Yohan's face flushed red upon realizing what he just said.

"Uh... Uhm. T-The baby... I mean, uh..."

Hangyul was staring intently at Yohan who was, in return, looking at everywhere except at Hangyul.

"Don't even dare lying. You're a bad liar."

Yohan sighed, defeated. He dropped his head down and pressed it against Hangyul's neck, still wanting to avoid looking at the younger, but at the same time wanting to feel his presence.

"This was supposed to be a surprise, God..."

"Yohan, just tell it directly."

Hangyul didn't mean to sound aggressive or ordering around his omega, but his heart has been beating fast, his still frozen hands pressed against Yohan's sides have started to sweat, in anticipation of what he thinks Yohan was going to say.

"I'm pregnant."

Tears immediately fell from Hangyul's eyes, his hands quick to envelop Yohan in a tight hug despite the uncomfortable position they were in, his lips landing against the top of Yohan's head still pressed against his neck.

He's happy.

God, he was more than happy.

He was overjoyed and overwhelmed at the same time, his heart felt so full of different emotions and his brain going through possibly millions of thoughts about himself and Yohan, his beautiful omega, and the family they were about to build.

Hangyul couldn't stop crying even a few minutes later. Once Yohan raised his head to wipe some of Hangyul's tears away, he started tearing up as well.

"I know you've been wanting this since forever."

Hangyul, who grew up in an orphanage, clueless as to how it was to have been raised by the same blood, to have lived with a complete family from age 0, wanted nothing more than to have a family he could call his own to protect and cherish.

When Yohan was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss, he couldn't say no as he felt the alpha's intense emotions all over the place. He sighed in contentment against Hangyul's lips before kissing back as aggressively.


End file.
